Fandomly Superhero AU
Fandopolis is a place of many things. Once a broken down, dirty slum full of heavy eyed people, it has risen from the ashes. It is a city where soaring skyscrapers of melded steel and shining glass grace the skyline, yet if one was to travel further from the bustling metropolis, they would find peaceful, green stretches of quiet homes and well landscaped gardens. The people are friendly, well adjusted, some always rushing to and from from their homes to their jobs, from stores to cafes, from meeting to meeting, and others enjoying a slower pace of life. To an outsider, Fandopolis is a paradise of equality, stability and economic growth. Yet, those who live there know that this era of social and political wealth can only last as long as they maintain it. Only they can keep Fandopolis from falling once again. For behind the tranquil facade, there is an underbelly of darkness.. The Fandomly Superhero AU The idea for the Fandomly Superhero AU is currently a WIP. It is set in the city of Fandopolis, where heroes and villains battle endlessly, for truth and justice, or power and chaos. The world it is set in is similar to such universes as the Marvel and DC Comic Book Universes. Origins The idea began around the end of May, and was concieved by Tina after she came up with her own supervillain name at school during a class activity. The idea was originally forgotten, and then remembered after a mention of the Mythology AU during the Asian Hours. It was then suggested by Tina to become an AU. Substantial interest was initially shown, with positive feedback on the freedom of creativity in the AU, but due to the deadness of Asian Hours, it is hoped that the AU will become more well known in more occupied hours. Rules This section is a WIP. Please do not edit. - You may choose to be a hero, villain, or civilian. - There will only be a certain number of 'Main' Heroes and Villains (due to the difficulty of writing like a bazillion different people). - A civilian can be whatever they like (within reason). A civilian does not necassarily have no powers, as those with powers that do not identify as a hero or villain fits here. Not all civilians can have powers though, and most would need an everyday job. - Heroes and villains will almsot exclusively be referred to by their respective hero/villain name. Secret identities can be a pun on your fandomly name, or a new name itself. - More rules to come Setting The setting of Superhero AU is a comic-book like universe, where the existence of powers in human beings is not unknown, but not 100% accepted either. The idea of heroes and villains is a given in this universe, which besides that, is much like our own. The actual setting for the AU is the city of Fandopolis. Fandopolis Fandopolis is a fictional city in the country of Livejournalia. It is a bustling city with a medium population of around 1.2million, not including the residents of the countryside surrounding it. Livejournalia is a country of which no one is sure where it is, only that it vaguely exists... somewhere. Much of the Fandopolian area is urban, with numerous skyscrapers and busy streets, but as one approaches the boundries, things become more subarban. The hub of the city is Thread Square, a hive of activity, stores, advertising and people. Fandopolis itself is well protected, with a mountain range (the Hetalialps) to the North, the ocean curving around the south-east and south. It is quite the well known and popular city, though a little far away from other cities. Fandopolis is economically seemingly politically stable and quite a wealthy city. Originally a degenerate slum, it grew in prosperity after the discovery of a rare metal ore in the Hetalialp Mountains, and grew over time to the place it is today. It is common to see superheros around in Fandopolis, and many people believe that villainy and evil are almost non-existent. However, like many big cities, Fandopolis has a dark underbelly which is not seen by many, and is almost always on the verge of toppling into chaos. Current Roles (to be sorted at a later date - also still WIP) 'Heroes' The heroes of Fandopolis do not all get along, but generally tend to make a show of it. There is the (As yet unnamed), a group of heroes that work together and with the Fandopolis Police to fight crime. As a general rule, all heroes in Fandopolis are offered a place in the (Unnamed), but some choose to remain part time members, or not be associated at all. 'As Yet Unnamed Hero League - Council' *Hero Name - Fabulous Curse - (brief power description) *Hero Name - Chocolate Curse - (brief power description) *Hero Name - Pizza Curse - (brief power description) *Hero Name - Fandom Name - (brief power description) *Hero Name - Fandom Name - (brief power description) *Hero Name - Fandom Name - (brief power description) 'As Yet Unnamed Hero League - Members' *Hero Name - Fandom Name - (brief power description) *Hero Name - Fandom Name - (brief power description) *Hero Name - Fandom Name - (brief power description) 'Unassociated' *Hero Name - Fandom Name - (brief power description) *Hero Name - Fandom Name - (brief power description) *Hero Name - Fandom Name - (brief power description) 'Villains ' 'Curse Collective' The Cursed Collective is a group of supervillains that control a vast majority of the criminal underground. More savvy than some evil leagues, they also have dealings in business and politics. 'Curse Collective - Council' *Seme King - Seme Curse - (Leader of CC. ) *Uke Queen - Uke Curse- (Telekenisis) *The Examiner - Exam Curse - (Super intelligence, ) *The Magician - Poofing Curse - (Sorcery, specialty in making things disappear.) *Abomination - Steve - (Can transform into grey alien monster at will, very intelligent, mind control in this form) *Hero Name - Real Life Curse - (brief power description) 'Curse Collective - Members' *Shadow Siren - Tina - (Hypnotism by voice, supersonic scream, voice manipulation basically.) *Villain Name - Fandom Name - (brief power description) *Villain Name - Fandom Name - (brief power description) *Villain Name - Fandom Name - (brief power description) 'Unassociated' *Villain Name - Fandom Name - (brief power description *Villain Name - Fandom Name - (brief power description) *Villain Name - Fandom Name - (brief power description) *Villain Name - Fandom Name - (brief power description) 'Civilians' *Ms. Captcha (Mayor of Fandomopolis) *MyMy - Journalist *Kulta - Inventor (Designs new technology) *Ven - Friendly Hacker *Fandom Name - Job (Brief description) *Fandom Name - Job (Brief description) Category:Fandomly AU